Ninja vs Robot
by KyuuGa C'OrangaN SaWaH
Summary: Naruto dari zaman ninja dan zaman milinium kini telah bertukar tempat. dua zaman yang berbeda, dua kepribadian yang berbeda bertemu dengan pribadi yang sama namun terasa asing. bagaimana kehidupan duo naruto yang berbeda zaman dan berbeda kepribadian di zaman yang berbeda dari zaman mereka? cek it uot! traveltime!
1. Chapter 1

Judul : #Belum ada judul, masih bingung#

Chapter 1 : Part 1

Author : Kakashy Kyuuga

Disclsimer : Naruto punya om Masashi ^_^

Genre : Sci-fic, drama. Adventure.

**oOo**

**Konoha Milenium**

Di sebuah ruangan yang temaram, hanya di terangi oleh cahaya dari layar-layar computer yang menampilkan beberapa rumus dan alogatrima yang sangat rumit. Tulisan berwarna hijau itu terus bergerak menghiasi layar computer tanpa henti, sementara seorang pria setengah baya berdiri tak jauh dari layar-layar itu, tangannya terus bergerak di atas tuts computer mengetik sesuatu yang juga sulit di pahami, sesekali iris biru safir pria itu melirik dan membaca angka-angka dan tulisan yang tertera pada semua layar computer di ruangan itu.

Pria bersurai pirang menyenderkan punggungnya di salah satu brangkas di ruangannya, tangannya bergerak meraih sesuatu dari dalam saku jas labnya. Sebuah foto keluarga yang bahagia, seorang wanita bersurai merah dan dua pria bersurai pirang yang berbeda umur.

Setetes air bening jatuh mengaliri pipinya, seulas senyum bahagia dia ukir di wajah tampan namun letih itu.

"Tou-chan akan membuatmu kembali hidup, Naruto."

Tiiiitttt, ttiiiiiitttt.

Suara alaram berbunyi mengingatkan pria kuning itu pada sebuah kapsul yang perlahan bergerak keluar dari dalam inkobator berukuran besar. Pria itu berjalan mendekati kapsul yang masih bergerak keluar, dia berhenti sejenak memperhatikan beberapa layar yang terus bergerak menampilkan angka-angka rumit dan bahasa yang sulit diartikan.

Setelah memeriksa layar computer, pria itu mendekati kapsul yang sudah berhenti bergerak keluar dari inkobator. Pria itu mengambil beberapa perkakas sebelum membuka kapsul itu, cahaya hijau terang tiba-tiba menyeruak keluar di ikuti asap tipis saat pintu kapsul itu dibuka.

Setelah asap tipis menghilang, tampaklah sosok bersurai pirang yang sangat mirip dengan milik pria itu. Tak menunggu lama lagi, pria itu mulai menggunakan perkakas itu pada sosok yang tak sadarkan diri itu.

Flash back:

Di sebuah rumah yang lumayan mewah, di ruang makan. Seorang wanita bersurai merah tengah menyiapkan makanan, di depannya duduk dou pirang yang sibuk dengan proyek ilmiah mereka. Si pria pirang dewasa sibuk berkutit dengan tabletnya, sedangkan si pirang yang lebih muda seperti tak terganggu dengan suara 'tit' dari sampingnya, dia begitu serius dengan kerangka robot berwarna orange di depannya.

"Tou-chan, ambilah cuti sebentar. Aku punya tiket gratis untuk acara pameran ilmiah di balai kota, aku ingin kaa-chan dan tou-chan datang karena aku juga akan memperlihatkan hasil karya ku."

Kedua orang yang dibicarakan hanya menatap sekilas pada anak smatang wayang mereka dan kemudia kembali sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing.

"Memangnya apa yang kau buat, Naruto-kun?"

"Aku membuat robot kyuubi, tou-chan," jawab si anak dengan bangganya.

"Sudah ada banyak robot di jaman sekarang, apa kelebihan robot buatanmu?" Tanya satu-satunya wanita di keluarga itu.

"Aku buat kelebihan robot ini sama seperti siluman kyuubi dalam legenda Konoha, baik bentuk maupun kekuatannya," terang si anak seraya memperlihatkan robot berbentuk musang dengan Sembilan ekor.

"Aku sudah memprogram data yang akan ku masukan pada robotku, ku buat dia memiliki emosi."

Flash back: end.

Setelah hamper dua jam pria kuning itu berkutit dengan tubuh anaknya, akhirnya dia menghentikan operasinya. Setelah yakin dengan apa yang dia lakukan, pria itu kembali menutup kapsul dan mengembalikannya ke dalam inkobator.

Ttiiitttt, tttiiiiittt.

Setelah inkobator itu tertutup pria melepaskan jas labnya dan berjalan meniinggalkan laboratoriumnya. Sebuah pemandangan yang indah menyembut pria itu begitu dia keluar dari labnya, dia membuang tatapannya ke sekelilingnya, memandang kota Konoha yang sebagian besar menggunakan teknologi tiinggi dan tenaga robot. Seperti saat ini, sebuah robot berbentuk setengah manusia datang membawakannya minuman.

"Bagaimana dengan keadaan Naruto sama, Minato sama?" suara khas dari robot terdengar membuyarkan lamunan pria kuning itu.

"Terimakasih Iruka, sejauh ini kondisi alat vitalnya masih cukup baik. Hanya saja aku butuh memperbaiki bagian-bagian tubuhnya yang rusak dan menggantikannya dengan robot," jelas Minato, pria kuning itu.

"Jika saja, Khusina sama masih hidup. Di pasti sangat terpukul mengetahui keadaan Naruto."

Minato hanya diam, dia bukannya tidak peduli pada Iruka, tapi dia tidak sanggup membayangkannya kata-kata Iruka.

Flash back: On.

Suara hiru pikuk terdengar menggema di ruangan pertemuan, beberapa robot berlalu lalang melayani para tamu. Sebuah layar raksasa melayang diatas langit-langit memperlihatkan beberapa karya para peserta. Robot sound system melayang-layang di atas para tamu, sementara para tamu yang sebagian besar adalah manusia terlihat tak sabar melihat penemuan baru.

"Tou-chan, bagaimana dengan program zord yang ku minta? Apa sudah selesai?" Tanya Naruto pada ayahnya saat mereka berjalan dengan terburu-buru memasuki balai kota.

"Ini, tapi—."

Tak menunggu penjelasan lanjutan ayahnya, Naruto langsung mengambil chip mini dari tangan ayahnya. Sontak Minato kaget puls bingung, dia ingin menahan naruto tapi sepertinya itu sia-sia.

"Sangkyuu, tou-chan. Aku akan menggunakan chip ini sebagai kunci dari presentasiku!" kata Naruto seraya berlari menjauhi ayahnya dan begabung dengan teman-teman se SMAnya.

"Dasar Naruto, dia selalu seperti itu."

"Khusina, kita harus menemui Naruto. Program zord dalam chip itu belum selesai," kata Minato cemas.

"Tidak apa-apakan, itu hanya program. Lagian chip itu hanya merubah sebagian kecil dari robot Naruto."

"Iya, juga sih. Semoga saja program yang belum selesai itu tidak bermasalah."

Flash back: off.

Minato kembali ke dalam lab pribadinya, dia kembali berkutit di depan layar computer raksasa yang menampilkan sebuah grafik yang berfariasi.

"Minato sama, ada tuan Jiraiya."

Minato menghentikan kegiatannya begitu dia mendengar suara Iruka dari alat komunikasi. "Katakan padanya untuk ke lab ku," balas Minato.

Tak lama setelah itu suara pintu terbuka terdengar di susul derap langkah pelan mendekati meja yang di gunakan Minato untuk bekerja.

"Bagaimana dengan Naruto? Apa sudah ada reaksi dari tubuhnya?" Tanya pria tua bersurai putih panjang.

"Hm, sejauh ini tubuhnya belum memberikan reaksi penolakan. Sepertinya chip itu bekerja sangat baik dan dapat beradaptasi dengan tubuhnya."

Flash back: On.

"Woi, Naruto! Apa yang akan presentasikan dalam pameran ilmiah kali ini?" Tanya seorang pemuda bersurai nenas, wajahnya terkesan malas dan tak acuh.

"Lihat, aku membuat robot kyuubi. Robot ini sudah beri program emosi," terang Naruto dengan girangnya sambil memperlihatkan robot rubah berekor Sembilan.

"Apa kau serius memberikan robot itu emosi?" Tanya pemuda bertatto taring di pipinya yang ikut tertarik dengan proyek kyuubi Naruto.

"Bukan itu saja, aku juga memasukan chip zord pada robot ini. Keren kan! Kalian bisa bayangkan bagaimana jika robot musang sekecil ini berubah menjadi zord raksasa?!" tambah Naruto semakin kegirangan.

"Bagus," sahut gadis bersurai indigo singkat tanpa ekspresi dengan penjelasan singkat Naruto.

"Kok, hanya itu yang kau katakana. Hinata-chan?!" rengek Naruto pada gadis dingin itu.

"Sebaiknya kita bergegas ke tempat kita masing-masing, sebentar lagi pameran ini akan segera di mulai," kata Shikamaru mengakhiri diskusi mereka.

"Yah, baiklah. Ganbatte Hinata!" kata Naruto dengan penuh semangat pada gadis indigo yang diam-diam mencuri hatinya.

"Terserah," jawab Hinata malas.

Satu persatu peserta mulai bergerak masuk ke ruangan yang khusus untuk peserta, Naruto melengkah dengan santainya menunggu antrian untuk mendapatkan nomor peserta. Sudah cukup lama Naruto berdiri di barisannya menunggu bagiannya, rasa jenuh mulai merayapi perasaan dan pikirannya.

"Akh, kalau begini semangat ku bisa terkuras karena kecapean berdiri!" runtuk Naruto kesal seraya berjalan-jalan di tempat dia berdiri, dan tak sengaja seseorang yang berlari dengan kencang ke arahnya menabraknya hingga membuat ranselnya jatuh.

"Sasuke?! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Naruto kaget saat dia tahu siapa yang yang menabraknya.

"Maaf, aku terlambat. Sekarang adalah waktunya untuk ku mempresentasikan proyekku," kata pemuda bersurai raven itu penuh penyesalan seraya membantu Naruto memungut ransel Naruto.

Tanpa mereka sadari, chip milik Naruto jatuh terselip di antara hasil Proyek Sasuke.

Flash back: off.

"Dari hasil pemeriksaan Tsunade, Naruto mengalami beberapa gangguan dalam sarafnya. Kita akan tahu saat dia sadar nanti," pria tua itu aka Jiraiya berjalan mengintari meja kerja Minato dan berhenti di sebuah layar memperlihatkan gambar seorang pemuda bersurai pirang yang tengah tak sadarkan diri. Beberapa bagian tubuhnya hilang, dan beberapa dinataranya adalah sebuah mesin.

"Dia tidak sendiri di dunia ini, mereka yang terkena ledakan robot susanoo juga mengalami hal sama. Dan beberapa dinatara mereka juga berubah menjadi cyborg," kata Minato yang mengerti maksud tatapan gurunya.

Flash back: on.

"Dengan menggunakan chip ini," sebuah layar raksasa terbentang di tengah balai kota memperlihatkan Sasuke yang tengah mempresentasikan proyeknya jauh di depan.

"Chip ini akan memberikan perintah pada robot susanoo secara spontan dan cepat jika terdeksi bahaya. Dengan sendiri chip ini akan mengheluarkan perisai yang sangat sulit untuk ditemebus," terang Sasuke seraya memasang chip itu di punggung robot seukuran pergelangan tangannya.

Semua penonton dan peserta yang berada paling dekat dengan Sasuke tercengang saat mendengar penjelasan Sasuke. Mereka menunggu penuh cemas hasil dari Proyek Sasuke.

Sret, sret. Krak, krak. Tiitt, tiiit.

Semua mata terbelak, termasuk Sasuke. Apa lagi Naruto, Minato dan Khusina. Robot susanno Sasuke berubah menjadi mode zord (seperti susanoo milik Sasuke, tapi disini susannonya dalam bentuk robot bukan berupa kumpulan cakra).

Ttiiittt. Susanoo bergerak perlahan menarik sebuah pedang dari punggungnya, dan dalam hitungan detik pedang itu seketika di selimuti aliran listrik bertegangan tinggi.

Zzuuuunnnggg! Duuuaaarrr!

Serangan pertama di lancarkan, penonton yang kebanyakan adalah orang tua peserta berlearian ketakutan saat melihat zord Sasuke mulai menyerang.

Flash back: off.

Minato menyenderkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi, Jiraiya datang menghmapirinya.

"Paling tidak aku masih bisa menyelamatkan mereka, walau akhirnya aku kehilangan Khusina."

"Hm, bagaimana dengan Proyek kyuubi Naruto?"

"Aku membuat program yang bisa menghubungkan mereka, secara kasarnya kyuubi dan Naruto adalah satu."

"Maksudmu, chip yang kau gunakan pada mereka adalah sama?"

"Iya, Naruto membuat kyuubi dengan sangat sempurna. Program yang dia tanamkan pada kyuubi sangat berkarakter, seolah kyuubi adalah bagian dari dirinya, dan aku pun berharap dengan penyatuan mereka kyuubi bisa menjaga Naruto dan memberikannya energy disaat Naruto membutuhkannya."

...

Waktu terus berlalu, tak terasa pengoperasian terhadap Naruto akhirnya berakhir. Di ruangan lab pribadi Minato, tampak minato tertidur di atas meja kerja. Layar yang menampilkan grafik yang berfariasi terus bergerak tak beraturan, sementara itu layar computer lain yang menampilkan rumus dan angka-angka rumit bergerak acakan hingga membuat system computer mengalami eror.

Tiiittt, tiiittt.

Sebuah robot musang berekor Sembilan mengeliat dalam sbuah tabung, ekornya bergerak pelan seiring dengan terbukanya iris merah miliknya.

"Kyuu~."

Minato terbelak bangun dari tidurnya saat dia mendengar suara alaram tanda system mengalami gangguan.

Prangg!

Minato tersentak saat dia melihat tabung yang menyimpan robot kyuubi meledak. Tapi hal itu tidak membuat Minato panik, dia malah berlari menuju layar yang menampilkan sebuah kapsul yang telah kosong.

Kosong?

"Naruto?!" teriak Minato panic dan ketakutan saat dia tidak melihat anaknya di dalam kapsul apalagi ruang inkobator terbuka.

"Anda memanggilku?" sebuah suara yang sangat dia kenal namun kaku terdengar dari balik meja kerjanya.

"Naruto, kau?"

**oOo**

**Konoha Ninja**

Konoha, setelah perang dunia ninja ke empat berakhir.

Suasana Konoha paska perang dunia ke empat terlihat berbeda, apalagi dengan munculnya pahlawan baru di Konoha. Semua perhatian penduduk Konoha kini terpusat pada satu orang yang sangat berjasa.

"Naruto!"

Pemuda bersurai pirang seketika mengehentikan langkahnya saat dia mendengar suara yang sangat dia kenal memanggil namanya. Iris biru safirnya membulat, tiga goresan kembar di kedua pipinya terlihat makin jelas saat dia mengembangkan senyum mentari khasnya.

"Sakura-chan?"

"Apa kau ingin menemui Tsunade-sama?" Tanya gadis pink itu begitu dia berhadapan dengan pemuda pirang itu.

"Iya, sepertinya aku akan mendapat misi. Semoga saja, setelah usai perang ninja, aku tidak pernah menjalankan misi. Aku berharap misi kali penuh tantangan!" pemuda pirang itu berkobar dengan penuh semangat ninjanya.

"Kau masih perlu istirahat, Naruto!"

"Woi, Naruto! Akhirnya aku melihatmu juga, apa kau sengaja melarikan diri dari kami?!" seorang pemuda dengan tattoo taring di kedua pipinya datang mendekati Naruto dan Sakura.

"Hoi, Kiba! Shino, dan Hinata-chan!" panggil Naruto begitu dia melihat tim 8 datang menghampiri mereka.

"Chan? Naruto kun memanggilku chan?" inner gadis bersurai indigo tersipu malu.

"Kalian juga akan pergi menemui Tsunade sama?" Tanya Sakura.

"Iya, sepertinya kami akan mendapatkan misi bersama!" jawab Kiba mewakili ke dua temannya.

"Yosh, ayo kita pergi! Aku sudah tidak sabar menjalankan misi, NENEK! AKU DATANG!" teriak Naruto dengan nyaringnya hingga membuat mereka menjadi pusat perhatian.

….

"Apa? Orochimaru kembali berulah?" suara kaget Naruto menggelegar di ruang Hokage.

"Naruto! Bisa tidak kagetmu di buat biasa saja!" balas Tsunade dengan kesal.

"Jadi, apa misi kami kali ini?" Tanya Sakura.

"Aku sengaja memanggil kalian berlima ke sini, karena misi ini ada hubungannya dengan eksperimen Orochimaru. Tugas kalian hanya mencari informasi mengenai pergerakan Orochimaru," jawab Tsunade hati-hati sambil menjauh dari Naruto, dia tahu sebentar lagi anak itu akan meledak.

"ITU MISINYA?! AKU TIDAK MAU MISI SEPERTI ITU!" tuh, kan!

"Na, Naruto-ku. Walaupun hanya mengumpulkan informasi, tapi misi juga sangat penting."

Naruto menggeram kesal, sambil melihat gadis yang hamper saja mati karena kecerobohannya saat perang dulu. Entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini kata-kata Hinata mampu meluluhkan dan menenangkan hatinya.

"Baiklah."

**oOo**

**Konoha milineum**

Di kamar bernuansa orange dengan ornament yang kebanyakan kyuubi, terlihat di serambi kamarnya Naruto menggerak-gerakan tangan dan kakinya yang terasa berat dan kaku.

"Bagaimana kondisi mu Naruto?" Tanya Minato ikut duduk di samping Naruto.

"Aku tidak merasakan apa-apa," jawab Naruto dingin. Minato hanya tersenyum berat melihat ekspresi anaknya yang berubah,

"Dia kehilangan ingatan dan emosinya," batin Minato sedih."Apa kau masih ingat dengan ini?" Tanya Minato mencoba mencairkan suasana yang aneh diantara mereka dengan meletakan sebuah robot musang berekor Sembilan sebesar telapak tangannya.

Naruto melihat robot itu cukup lama dengan tatapan tanpa ekspresi, sebuah gerakan kecil dari robot itu membuat alis Naruto bertaut.

"Kyuu~~."

"Kyuubi?!"

"Tou-chan sudah memperbaiki program chipnya, bawalah kyuubi selalu bersama mu," kata Minato.

"Baiklah," balas Naruto seraya berdiri meninggalkan ayahnya.

"Mau kemana, Naruto?"

"Sekolah," jawab Naruto dingin tanpa menorah atau hanya sekedar menucapkan salam.

…

Suara hiru pikuk menggema memenuhi sepanjang lorong kelas, mulai dari suara robot-robot pembersih, pelayan dan para siswa menjadi satu.

Di sebuah ruangan khusus, di ruangan itu sudah ada beberapa anak duduk dengan gaya mereka masing-masing. Suara derit pintu terbuka memperlihatkan sosok bersurai pirang dengan tampang dingin tanpa ekspresi.

Seorang pria dengan gaya rambut vertical melawan grafitasi terlihat malas memperhatikan para siswa yang tidak sampai sepuluh orang itu. Matanya yang berbeda itu sesekali bergerak berlawanan arah membuat wajahnya yang sebagian besar tertutup masker semakin terlihat aneh.

"Baiklah, karena kalian semua sudah berkumpul mari kita mulai dengan pembelajaran hari ini!" terang pria itu tak bersemangat.

…..

Hening, ruang kelas XIAA terlihat sepi setelah di tinggal guru. Semua siswa yang berada di dalam kelas itu saling diam, seolah tak ingin melakukan interaksi atau sengaja saling menjauh sesame mereka. Dari tampang para siswa yang rata-rata berwajah dingin itu terlihat serius dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing.

Prak!

Semua kegiatan tunggal mereka terhenti dan teralih pada sosok pirang di bangku belakang. Namun semua kembali focus pada kegiatan mereka, tak peduli pada apa dan siapa yang membuat keributan itu.

"Kau memang selalu ceroboh, dobe!" pemuda bersurai raven sepertinya merasa terganggu dengan suara berisik yang di timbulkan.

Dobe, atau biasa kita tahu adalah Naruto tidak memperdulikan ocehan teman sekelasnyaitu, dia tetap focus pada rancangan di mejanya.

"Kyuubi, periksa tegangan elektronnya?"

"Dia sedikit berubah sejak kejadian itu," bisik pemuda bersurai seperti nenas yang duduk di samping pemuda bersurai raven.

"Bukan dia saja, kehidupan kita berubah sejak kejadian itu!" pemuda bersurai merah yang kebetulan mendengar percakapan mereka mengoreksi.

"Tapi, dia yang paling parah. Yang aku dengar, dia kehilangan ingatan dan emosinya," ketiga pemuda itu seketika menatap kaget pada pemuda berkulit pucat di depan mereka.

"Pantas saja, dia terlihat aneh!" pemuda bertatto taring berdecak kesal melihat Naruto yang terkesan pendiam dan tertutup.

Dhuuaarrr!

"Naruto! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriak pemuda bertatto taring di kedua pipinya kaget ketakutan mendengar suara ledakan dari meja Naruto.

Otomatis ke tujuh mata selain Kiba dan Naruto menatap horror pada Naruto.

"Bukan urusan kalian," jawab Naruto tak peduli pada teman sekelasnya yang kesal.

"Apa kau mempraktekan teori relavitas waktu," Naruto mendelik pada pemuda bersurai nenas.

Semua rekannya tertegun mendengar kata-kata teman mereka, Shikamaru hanya tersenyum melihat Proyek yang di buat Naruto..

"Apa kau ingin membuat mesin waktu, Naruto?"

"Urusi saja urusanmu," kata Naruto dengan angkuh seraya berjalan meninggalkan Proyek gagalnya.

"Cih, sombong sekali dia!" desis pemuda berkaca mata hitam kesal dengan tingka Naruto yang berubah total, hal yang sama juga di alami ketujuh pemuda itu.

Sejak masuk sekolah, Naruto selalu menjauh, dan bersikap angkuh terhadap teman-temannya serta sikap dinginnya membuat teman-temannya dengan sendiri menjauhinya.

**oOo**

**Konoha Ninja**

Tap, tap, tap! Suara kaki mendarat di dahan pohon terdengar sahut menyahut, dari jau terlihat beberapa orang berlarian melompati dahan-dahan. Seorang gadis bersurai indigo panjang tiba –tiba berhenti melompat, di susul ke empat rekannya.

"Ada apa Hinata-chan?" Tanya pemuda bersurai pirang cerah.

"Itu karena—."

"Kami mencium pergerakan yang mencurigakan di depan," serobot pemuda bertatto taring memotong kata-kata pemuda berkaca mata, membuatnya seketika pundung.

"Apa itu Orochimaru?"

**oOo**

**Konoha Milenium**

Naruto berjalan menyusuri koridor kelas yang ramai, kyuubi cyborg bergelayutan di pundaknya. Di depannya berjalan seorang gadis bersurai indigo panjang, seragam sekolahnya berayun lembut tertiup angin.

Naruto seketika berhenti saat melihat gadis itu, seperti ada sesuatu yang menjanggal di ingatannya. Dia seperti pernah melihat gadis itu, tapi dimana dan kapan?!

Angin bertiup pelan menerpa wajahnya saat gadis itu melewatinya begitu saja, padahal dia berharap gadis itu menyapanya.

"Hinata sama!" Naruto sedikit terbelak saat dia mendengar nama yang taka sing baginya.

"Hinata?" gumamnya seolah mencoba mencari nama itu di memorinya.

"Anda mau kemana?" karena penasaran tak menemukan sesuatu dalam memorinya, Naruto berbalik melihat gadis itu sekali lagi.

"Ah, Neji nii-san. Aku ingin pergi ke lab fisika," gadis itu menjawab pertanyaan pemuda bersurai coklat panjang di depannya.

"Dia? Bukannya dia sekelas denganku, kyuubi?" Tanya Naruto pada robotnya.

"Kyuu~, iya. Namany Neji Hyuuga, dia adalah sepupu gadis itu," jawab kyuubi.

"Aku ingin menemuinya!" kata Naruto begitu dia melihat gadis itu berjalan bersisian dengan Neji menuju lab fisika.

**oOo**

**Konoha Ninja**

Naruto bersembunyi di balik pohon, sementara Sakura memantau keadaan dari atas pohon. Hinata berdiri tak jauh dari tempat Naruto, byakugannya tengah aktif memeriksa daerah di jangkauan matanya, Kiba dan akamaru bersembunyi di atas pohon tak jauh dari Sakura, sementara Shino tengah menggerakan serangga-serangganya.

Mata byakugan Hinata yang masih aktif mulai bergerak mengintari di sekitarnya, dia berhenti sesesaat di tempat Naruto bersmbunyi. Seulas senyum terpampang di wajahnya, sontak wajahnya merona saat melihat Naruto yang begitu serius mengamati.

"Naruto-kun!"

**oOo**

**Konoha Milenium**

"Baiklah, aku hanya bisa menemanimu sampai disini," kata Neji begitu mereka berhenti di depan sebuah pintu gerbang berwarna hitam.

"Hai, arigatou nii-san!" balas gadis itu sambil memberikan senyuman senang pada sepupunya itu.

Dari jauh, Naruto mengganti mode matanya dengan mode telskop dan memperhatikan wajah gadis itu.

"Kyuubi, lihatlah. Senyumnya sangat indah, seperti sinar bulan purnama," gumam Naruto tersipu.

"Apa kau menyukai gadis itu, Naruto?" Tanya kyuubi.

"Mungkin, aku sendiri tidak tahu. Aku merasakan sesuatu yang berdetak kencang di sini saat melihatnya," kata Naruto seraya menunjuk jantungnya dengan wajah yang datar.

"Baiklah, aku pergi!"

"Apa kau ingin menemuinya?" Tanya kyuubi begitu mereka melihat Neji menjauh.

"Hm, sekalian aku ingin melihat-lihat lab fisika."

Kyuubi hanya mendus pelan, dan mereka pun mendekati lab fisika setelah gadis indigo itu masuk.

**oOo**

**Konoha Ninja**

"Hinata! Awas!" Naruto berteriak saat dia melihat seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Hinata dan bersiap memukulnya dengan sebuah pedang berdurinya.

Hinata, gadis indigo itu terbelak kaget. Dia sama sekali tidak menyadari akan diserang dari belakang seperti itu. Dalam keadan terdesak seperti ini dia tidak bisa mengelak, apa lagi membuat jurus, dan akhirnya—.

Bhuuaak!

Sebuah pukulan tepat mengenai wajah sosok bak hiu itu hingga terpentak beberapa jauh di belakangnya.

"Na, Naruto-kun?!" Hinata terpaku melihat punggung Naruto yang membelakanginya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Hinata-chan?" Tanya Naruto tanpa menorah pada Hinata.

"I, iya. Sumimasen, Naruto kun. Aku lengah," kata Hinata dengan nada bersalah.

"Kau harus tetap awas terhadap musuh."

"Hinata! Naruto!" Sakura melompat turun dari tempatnya.

"Edo tensei!" Shino ikut mendekat.

"Cih, pengecut! Dia menggunakan edotensei!"

"Di antara kita tidak ada yang menguasi teknik menyegel!"

"Tidak perlu, misi kita hanya mengawasi!"

"Kau benar, Hinata. Kita tidak perlu melawan mereka, serangga-serangga ku memberikan beberapa informasi penting," tambah Shino seraya menunjukan beberapa ekor serangga di tangannya.

**oOo**

**Konoha Milinium**

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Membuat Proyek."

"Aku sebagai pengurus lab ini, tidak mengijinkanmu melakukan eksperimen disini!"

Naruto menatap tajam pada gadis itu, bukannya taku. Gadis itu balas menatap dingin padanya.

"Aku tidak takut pada manusia seteng cyborg seperti mu!" dengan pongahnya gadis itu menatap menantang pada Naruto.

Naruto terus berjalan mendekati meja lab tanpa peduli pada gadis indigo yang terus menatap tak menyenangkan padanya.

"Hei, apa yang ingin kau lakukan?! Jangan sentuh alat-alat sembarangan" Hinata terlihat tak senang bebitu dia melihat Naruto memeriksa beberapa alat di meja dan laci lab.

"Aku tidak akan menganggu mu," balas Naruto dingin tanpa peduli pada peringatan hinata. Dia lebih tertarik pada alat-alat lab di depannya.

"Cih, aku tidak peduli! Yang aku inginkan, kau keluar dari lab ini. Ada Proyek akan ku ku buat!" belum juga dia menarik napas dengan sempurna, tiba-tiba Naruto bergerak cepat ke arahnya dan menatap langsung ke dalam mata Hinata. Sontak gadis itu terkejut setengah mati.

"Kau sepertinya tidak menyukai ku," kata Naruto seraya menarik wajahnya menjauh dari gadis itu.

"KAU!"

"Sudah ku bilang, aku tidak akan menganggu mu!"

Gadis indigo itu terdiam seketika saat dia mendengar getaran suara Naruto.

**oOo**

**Konoha Ninja**

Beberapa orang, tidak lebih tepatnya edo tensei berdiri dengan pongahnya menantang Naruto dkk.

"Kami tidak akan membiarkan kalian menganggu eksperimen orochimaru," kata pria bersurai pirang panjang di kuncir seraya memperlihatkan C2nya.

"Kuso! Tidak hidup, tidakmati, kalian sangat merepotkan!" resah Kiba melihat musuh-musuh lama mereka.

"Kita telah mendapatkan informasi mengenai gerakan orochimaru, sepertinya dia akan membuka sebuah portal yang bisa menghisap dan melepaskan apa saja," ucap Shino setelah mendapatkan informasi dari serangga-serangganya.

"Baiklah, informasi ini sangat penting. Shino! Aku akan menahan, kau dan yang lain kembalilah ke desa membawa informasi itu!" kata Naruto seraya melompat menghadapi para edo tensei.

"Naruto, kau jangan gegabah. Meski kau sangat kuat, kau tidak akan bisa melawan mereka sendirian!" sakura mencoba memperingatkan Naruto akan kelebihan lawannya.

"Aku tidak akan menarik kata-kataku! Pergilah!" Naruto semakin nekat dengan pilihannya. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan orochimaru bertindak lebih dari ini!"

"Tapi, Naruto-kun!"

"Hinata, kau juga. Kembalilah ke desa," Hinata terpaku mendengar ucapan Naruto, dia merasa sesuatu yang aneh akan terjadi pada Naruto.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, Hinata. Kau tak perlu cemas," seolah tahu apa yang di pikirkan Hinata, Naruto mencoba menyakinkannya.

"Shino, Kiba, Sakura. Pergilah, aku akan bersama Naruto si sini!" Hinata yakin dengan keputusannya. Dia akan terus bersama Naruto, dia tidak akan membiarkan Naruto sendiri atau melepaskannya.

"Hinata!" Naruto sampai tidak tahu untuk berkata apa.

"Aku tidak akan menyusahkan mu, Naruto!" kini Hinata yang mecoba meyakinkan Naruto.

"Kalian!"

Dhuuaarrr!

Ledakan besar tiba-tiba terjadi dinatara mereka, Sakura, Shino dan KIba terhempas beberapa meter dari Naruto dan Hinata.

"Pergilah!" kata Naruto dan Hinata berbarengan dalam kepulan asap.

"Baiklah, Hinata, Naruto! Kalian harus kembali ke desa dengan selamat!" teriak Sakura pada Naruto dan Hinata sebelum bertiga melompat pergi.

**oOo**

**Konoha Milinium**

Tiittt, tiiittt, tiiittt.

Suara beberapa alat brdengung di dalam ruang lab yang tertutup rapat, pendingin udara seakan tak bekerja pada dua insan yang saling berdiam diri dan sibuk dengan Proyek mereka masing-masing. Peluh membasahi wajah dan baju mereka memperlihatkan betapa mereka begitu serius dengan apa yang mereka tengah tekuni.

Zuiiinngg! Zzuuiiinnnggg!

"Kyuu, periksa energy negatifnya?"

"Stabil!"

"Pastikan tegangan atomnya tetap!"

Cckkrriittt! Duar! Zzuiiiinnggg!

Hinata yang merasa terganggu dengan suara berisik eksperimen Naruto mulai kesal.

"Apa yang di lakukan si sombong itu?!" inner Hinata kesal berat, ini terlihat dari beberapa perempatan muncul di kepalanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh!" teriak Hinata yang sudah tidak bisa menahan kesabarannya.

"Mesin waktu, tadi saat di kelas. Kakashi sensi menjelaskan mengenai teory reletivitas waktu, dan hokum kuantum. Aku penasaran dengan apa yang dijelaskan olehnya, makanya aku ingin langsung mempraktekannya," jawab Naruto panajng lebar.

"Aku tidak peduli denganapa yang kau buat, tapi aku mohon hentikan suara bising itu!"

"Tidak bisa, pelat metal ini sudah terlanjur memberikan reaksi sesuai dengan rumus E= mc2. Itu artinya, kecepatan benda sudah hamper mendekati kecepatan cahaya. Jika kecepatan benda bisa melewati kecepatan cahaya, maka benda itu akan menghilang," terang Naruto tanpa peduli pada Hinata yang terbengong-bengong mendengar penjelasan Naruto.

Zzzhuuuurrr, zzzhhhuuuuurrrrr,

Partikel yang menjadi objek eksperimen Naruto mulai bergerak cepat diantara dua pelat metal yang mengeluarkan cahaya putih kebiruan.

"Kyuubi, berikan sentuhan terakhir pada kedua pelat itu!" perintah Naruto, dan kyuubi segera menaikan kecepatan benda, dan—.

Dhuuuaaarrrr!

**oOo**

**Konoha Ninja**

Dhuaaarrr!

Deidara melepaskan bomnya dari langit dan tepat mengenai Naruto, namun sebelum dia menghindar tiba-tiba kyuubi di dalam perutnya meringis kesakitan, akibatnya dia terkena ledakan bom Deidara.

"Naruto!" pekik Hinata saat melihat Naruto terlempar dari dalam kepulan asap bom Deidara.

"Kau mau kemana, Hyuuga?!" sebuah benang cakra melayang mendekati Hinata dan kemudian mengikat kaki dan tangannya hingga dia terjatuh.

"Na, Naruto!" Hinata semakin panic saat dia melihat Naruto terhempas cukup jauh dari tempatnya, mana dia dalam keadaan terikat.

Dhuuuaaarrr!

Sebuah cahaya hitam tiba-tiba menyeruak leluar dari dalam hutan tak jauhdari tempat mereka. Cahaya itu terus bergerak cepat hingga menembus awan dan kemudian membentuk sebuah lingkaran kecil yang perlahan lingkaran itu bergerak cepat membesar.

Awan-awan yang berada disekitaran lingkaran itu tersedot kedalam pusarannya.

"AKhirnya, portal waktu telah terbuka. Sebaiknya kita segera mundur sebelum kita tersedot kedalamnya," kata Kisame seraya melompat menjauhi portal di ikuti Deidara dan Sasori yang masih membawa Hinata.

Pohon-pohon yang berada dalam jangkauan portal tersedot hingga tak membekas.

"Tidak, Naruto-kun masih berada di sana! Dia akan tersedot kedalam portal itu! Lepaskan aku, aku harus menolong Naruto –kun!" namun sepertinya suara teriakan Hinata tak bisa mengalahkan suara gemuruh portal yang menyedot segala sesuatu du sekitarnya.

"Tiiiddaaakkk! Naruto-kuuunnn!"

Bagaimana? Mau di lanjutin apa gak?


	2. Chapter 2

**Sebelum masuk ke ceritanya, author kasih dikit penjelasan. Konoha milinium adalah Konoha setelah beberapa abad dari zaman ninja.**

**Waktu dan zaman antara Konoha milinium dan Konoha ninja adalah berbeda. Mereka tidak saling berhubungan atau pun saling kontak.**

**Di sini, Naruto milinium tersedot mesin waktu dan dia terhempas ke zaman ribuan tahun pada zaman dulu, tepatnya di zaman ninja. Hal sebaliknya dengan Naruto ninja, dia tersedot portal buatan Orochimaru dan terhempas ke zaman ribuan tahun kedepan, tepatnya di zaman Konoha milinium**

**Sesuai dengan review, chap kali ini tidak seperti chap sebelumnya. Di chap ini akan lebih spesifik dan alurnya tidak masuk ke luar seperti yang sebelumnya.**

**So, selamat menikmati!**

**Summary: Mesin waktu buatan Naruto akhirnya berhasil memindahkan satu partikel kecil, tapi siapa sangka mesin waktu Naruto tak terkendali dan mulai menyedot Naruto ke dalam pusarannya. Di waktu dan zaman yang berbeda, orochimaru membuka portal penghubung antar dimensi dan tak terduga portal itu terhubung dengan mesin waktu Naruto. Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Cek it out!**

Judul : #Yah, dah! Fix, judulnya: Ninja vs Cyborg#

Chapter 1 : warm and cool

Author : Kakashy Kyuuga

Disclsimer : Naruto punya om Masashi ^_^

Genre : Sci-fic, drama. Adventure.

**oOo**

**Konoha Milinium**

Masih di dalam lab fisika.

"Kyuubi, berikan sentuhan terakhir pada kedua pelat!" perintah Naruto, dan kyuubi segera menaikan kecepatan benda, dan—.

Dhuuuaaarrrr!

Pergerakan partikel diantara kedua pelat bergerak cepat hingga menimbulkan benturan pada pelat. Naruto mengambil sebuah alat elektronik berbentuk seperti garpu tala namun alat itu memliki skala ukur, perlahan Naruto mendekatkan alat itu pada partikel yang bergerak cepat.

"Hei! Apa yang ingin kau lakukan dengan alat antigrafitasi?" Hinata yang merasa terganggu dengan kegiatan Naruto makin geram, di tambah lagi dia melihat alat antigrafitasi di tangan Naruto.

"Eksperimen ini akan gagal jika partikel percobaanku masih memiliki berat, karena itu aku ingin menghilangkan pengaruh grafitasi pada partikel ini," jawab Naruto tetap focus pada eksperimennya.

"A, apa kau benar-benar akan membuat mesin waktu dengan menggunakan teory Einsten dan balck hole? Apa kau ingin memadukan dua teory itu?" Hinata tampak kaget, tak percaya dan takut melihat hasil dari eksperimen Naruto.

"Sudah ku katakana sebelumnya, aku membuat mesin waktu dan hampir mendekati akhir."

Hinata menatap tak percaya, ada rasa takut yang tiba-tiba menyerang perasaannya. Perasaan sesuatu akan terjadi di dalam lab ini jika Naruto melanjutkan eksperimennya.

"Hen, hentikan eksperimen mu. Naruto!" entah ini perintah atau memohon, yang pastinya suasana di dalam ruang leb semakin menegang.

Seakan tak mendengar suara memelas Hinata, atau dia memang tidak peduli pada Hinata. Naruto malah menekan tombol merah pada alat antigrafitasi, otomastis skala ukur di pada alat itu bergerak cepat hingga di titik nol.

Terlambat, Hinata tidak bisa menghentikan Naruto lagi. Benda yang menjadi partikel eksperimen Naruto telah kehilangan grafitasi dan mulai bergerak makin cepat hingga sulit mendeteksi dimana dan kemana benda itu bergerak.

Udara di dalam lab fisika seketika meningkat, semua alat elektronik di dalam ruang lab tiba-tiba mengalami eror dan beberapa diantaranya rusak. Satu persatu-persatu alat-alat, benda-benda temasuk Hinata dan Naruto kehilangan grafitasi membuat tubuh mereka terasa ringan dan melayang-layang di udara dalam lab.

Takut, tentu saja. Meski Hinata adalah seorang ilmuan dia tetap takut pada efek suatu penemuan. Seperti saat ini, tidak ada yang tahu efek dari penggabungan dua teori Einsten dan black hole. Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka jika alat yang di buat Naruto masih terus bereaksi.

"Naruto, lakukan sesuatu!" pekik Hinata ketakutan. Sontak hal itu membuat Naruto memahami kondisi psikologi gadis itu, dengan cepat Naruto bergerak di atas udara, tangannya bergerak meraih alat antigrafitasi.

Tepat, saat Naruto meraih alat itu posisinya sangat dekat dengan mesin waktu yang dibuatnya.

Poof!

Naruto dan kyuubi sontak menoreh pada alat yang di buatnya dan kaget saat melihat partikel eksperimen mereka menghilang dan cahaya dari kedua pelat semakin membesar apalagi daya tarik dari alat itu mulai terasa, ditambah sebuah pusaran terlihat dinatara kedua pelat itu.

"Kyuubi, periksa anti materi dan energy negative!" perintah Naruto mencoba tenang pada kyuubi yang masih bergelayutan di pundaknya.

"Naruto, ini bahaya! Anti materi dan energy negatifnya meningkat drastis, kita bisa tersedot kedalamnya karena saat ini kita tidak memiliki berat!"

"Apa?!" pekik Hinata semakin histeris, dia berontak dalam udara hampa berusaha agar tidak tersedot ke dalam mesin waktu Naruto.

Naruto melihat Hinata yang katakutan tanpa sadar dia merasa iba, tubuhnya yang terus bergerak mendekati mesin waktunya dan daya tarik alat itu semakin membesar membuatnya menyadari sesuatu.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Naruto?" Tanya kyuubi pada Naruto yang masih menatap Hinata. Dia sadar, dia tidak bisa, bahkan tidak akan sempat menyelamatkan dirinya dari daya tarik mesin waktu yang dia buat. Dia harus melakukan sesuatu pada gadis itu agar gadis itu tidak tersedot ke dalam pusaran mesin waktu.

Tiitt!

Naruto menekan tombol biru pada alat antigrafitasi, bersamaan dengan itu tubuh mereka, alat-alat dan benda-benda yang melayang berjatuhan akibat reaksi grafitasi bumi.

Zzhuuuaaarrrr!

Baik Hinata maupun Naruto terkejut melihat beberapa alat tersedot ke dalam mesin waktu, begitu pun dengan Naruto. Tubuhnya perlahan bergerak tertarik ke area mesin waktu.

"Hinata, itu yang ku ingat tentang dirimu. Mungkin aku akan tersedot ke dalam mesin waktu yang ku buat sendiri, di samping mu ada pengatur daya. Aku tak bisa mengehentikan mesin waktu ini, jadi ku serahkan sisanya padamu," kata Naruto terdengar sedih, seolah dia akan kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga dari dirinya.

"Tapi,—."

"Tak ada waktu lagi, cepatlah atau kau akan ikut tersedot!" kata Naruto, tubuhnya kini berada dalam jangkuan mesin waktu yang berpusar cepat dan semakin mengganas menarik segala sesuatu yang ada di dekatnya.

Hinata pun tak ingin diam, dia berusaha bergerak melawan daya tarik mesin waktu, pengatur daya yang hanya berjarak setengah meter darinya terasa sekilo darinya akibat daya tarik mesin waktu yang memperlamban waktu di sekitarnya.

Zzhhuuuaaarrr!

"Hinata!"

Poof!

Hinata terbelak kaget saat dia mendengar Naruto memanggil namanya, sontak dia menoreh pada pada Naruto namun dia sudah tidak melihatnya disana, dia telah tersdot ke dalam mesin waktu.

"Tidak, tidak! Naruto!" pekik Hinata panic.

Tekanan daya tarik mesin waktu dan pusaran mesin waktu makin membesar, tubuhnya pun mulai bergerak mengikuti tarikan energy negative dari mesin waktu Naruto, dia tidak bisa berdiam diri saja. Dia tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan hidup Naruto, dia harus menghentikan mesin waktu ini atau seluruh sekolah, tidak! Seluruh Konoha akan tersedot ke dalam lubang hitam.

Dhuuuaaaarrrr!

Tinggal sejengkal lagi Hinata akan sampai di pengatur daya, sebentar lagi dia akan segera menghentikan amukan mesin waktu. Namun sebuah ledakan tiba-tiba terjadi memperbesar area pusaran mesin waktu.

Tinggal sesenti lagi, dan—.

Dhuuuaaarrr! Dhuaaarr!

Klek, klek. Syuuuutttt, pooof!

Ruangan lab yang sebelumnya terang benderang kini menjadi gelap gulita, hanya beberapa percikan dari alat-alat elektronik yang rusak memberikan sedikitnya cahaya dalam ruanga itu.

Hinata akhirnya bisa bernapas lega, dia merosot jatuh ke lantai lab tanpa bertenaga. Rasa bahagia, cemas, takut, sedih bercampur menjadi satu meledakan suara tangisan pelan dari mulutnya.

"Naruto! Naruto!" isak Hinata memanggil nama Naruto.

Hening, hanya suara percikan listrik dan benda-benda berjatuhan menemani suara tangisan Hinata.

"Ittai!"

Telinga Hinata menegang, napasnya tertahan di tenggorokan. Dia menghentikan isakannya, berdiam diri sejenak, berharap dia mendengar suara yang sama seperti sebelumnya.

"Kyuubi, apa yang terjadi?!"

Iris amehtys Hinata membulat, benarkah apa yang dia dengar ini? Benarkah itu suara Naruto? Tapi, bukannya tadi Naruto tersedot ke dalam mesin waktu?

Krak! Braak! Bhuuk!

Hinata terlonjak kaget, dia yakin suara-suara ini nyata! Ada orang lain selain dirinya di dalam lab ini, dari suaranya terdengar aneh, meski itu suara Naruto. Untuk memastikannya, Hinata beranjak dari tempatnya dan kembali menyalakan pengatur daya.

Klek!

Seketika beberapa lampu neon berpijar menerangi ruang lab, memberikan penerangan dalam ruangan yang berantakan. Iris amethyst Hinata bergerak liar menelusuri tiap ruang dalam lab, yang dia temui hanyalah barang-barang yang hancur dan berantankan.

Krak!

Telinga Hinata kembali menangkap suara lain di dekatnya.

"Jika itu bukan Naruto, lalu siapa? Apa ada sesuatu yang keluar dari lubang itu?" pikir Hinata mencoba berasumsi.

Bruk!

Iris amethyst Hinata membulat, napasnya tercekat di tenggorokannya saat dia melihat sesuatu yang asing dan aneh bergerak keluar dari dalam tumpukan alat-alat lab tak jauh sampingnya. Tanganya bergerak cepat membekap mulutnya yang hendak berteriak.

Takut, tentu saja. Bagaimana jika itu adalah monster atau alien?! Nyawanya kini dalam bahaya, bagaimana jika sesuatu itu jahat dan berbahaya, dan bagaimana kalau sesuatu itu kemudian menjajah dan menguasi Konoha?

Akh! Pikiran Hinata berjalan jauh menggambarkan situasinya.

Krak! Bruk!

Sesuatu itu berjalan tertatih mendekatinya, melewati bayangan tiang-tiang, deru napas sesuatu itu terdengar berat. Sontak, hal itu membuat Hinata bergerak mundur.

"Hinata, syukurlah. Kau baik-baik saja," sesuatu itu tahu namanya?

Hinata terbelak kaget saat mendengar sesuatu itu menyebutkan namanya seolah mereka selamat dari bencana atau pertempuran.

"Naruto?"

…..

Sementara itu, di ruangan lain. Tepatnya di sebuah ruangan khusus dimana ruangan itu di lengkapi dengan puluhan computer dengan segala system yang lumayan rumit di tiap-tiap computer sesuai dnegan fungsinya masing-masing, serta beberapa tabung incubator berisi cairan berwarna hijau dengan gelembung oksigen yang terdapat beberapa orang yang tak sadarkan diri di dalamnya.

Selain itu sebuah hologram screen touch yang mengalami eror system terus mengeluarkan bunyi memekakan telinga, di depan layar itu berdiri seorang pria setengah baya bersurai hitam panjang. Iris ularnya terus menatap layar yang hanya menampilkan warna biru itu terlihat begitu senang, sementara peria lain bersurai perak di sampingnya tersenyum licik dengan sesekali memperbaiki posisi kaca matanya.

"Fufufufu~~~. Kau memang jenius. Apa kau melihatnya, Kabuto?" Tanya pria paruh baya itu seraya melirik asistennya.

"Iya, Profesor Orochimaru. Namikaze Naruto, si manusia setengah cyborg, dengan mesin waktu yang sempurna," jawab Kabuto, si asisten yang bisa menebak jalan pikiran tuannya.

"Dengan sedikit sentuhan tangan halusku ini, akan ku buat mesin itu semakin sempurna."

"Bagaimana dengan penelitian anda tentang energy cakra? Anda bisa menggunakan mesin itu untuk pergi ke zaman ninja dan meneliti mengenai energy cakra," saran Kabuto membuat Orochimaru semakin tertawa lebar.

"Tentu saja, jika aku menemukan sumber energy cakra. Maka dunia dalam genggaman ku," kata Orochimaru dengan rencana liciknya seraya melirik beberapa orang yang tertidur di dalam tabung.

"Anda memang sungguh sangat hebat, tuan!"

**oOo**

**Konoha Ninja**

Dhuuuaaaarrrr!

Suara ledakan dan cayaha hitam mencuat keluar dari dalam hutan menembus langit dan menciptakan sebuah lubang raksasa, lubang itu perlahan membesar dan menyedot awan-awan yang berada di sekitarnya, semakin banyak awan yang disedot, mulut lubang itu semakin melebar.

"Tidak, Naruto-kun masih berada di sana! Dia akan tersedot kedalam portal itu! Lepaskan aku, aku harus menolong Naruto –kun!" namun sepertinya suara teriakan Hinata tak bisa mengalahkan suara gemuruh portal yang menyedot segala sesuatu du sekitarnya.

"Tiiiddaaakkk! Naruto-kuuunnn!"

"Kau tak bisa menolongnya atau membantunya, sungguh kasihan pahlawan perang dunia ninja keempat mati seperti ini," desis pria bersurai pirang panjang, iris putih edotenseinya bergerak mengikuti segala sesuatu yang bergerak cepat ke dalam pusaran di langit.

Dhuuuaaarrr!

Suara kilat bertegangan tinggi tiba-tiba terlihat saling menyambar di tengah-tengah pusaran, suara gemuruh kilat terdengar menggelegar memenuhi langit. Kilat-kilat itu terus bergerak cepat hingga menutupi seluruh spiral.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Kisame begitu melihat gejala yang tak beres pada lubang spiral di langit. Sementara percikan kilat terus terlihat, dan akhirnya lubang spiral itu perlahan bergerak mengecil.

"Sepertinya 'sesuatu' itu akan segera tertutup," tambah pria bersurai merah seraya ikut memperhatikan spiral yang menjadi perhatian mereka saata ini.

"Na, Naruto-kun! Aku tidak bisa terus seperti ini, aku telah berjanji untuk terus berada di sisinya dan tak akan melepaskan tangannya!" gumam Hinata pelan seraya memejamkan matanya.

Selang beberapa menit detik kemudian, kumpulan cakra mulai bergerak mengelilingi tubuh Hinata dan melepaskan benang cakra Sasori dari tangannya.

Cras! Hap!

"Dia—!" Sasori terkejut begitu Hinata melepaskan benang cakranya tanpa sepengetahuannya.

"Apa perlu kita mengejarnnya?" Tanya Deidara entah pada siapa.

"Jika kau ingin ikut tersedot ke dalam 'sesuatu' itu silahkan," balas Kisame tak peduli pada Hinata yang berlari mendekati area spiral yang hamper gersang dan kosong.

"Cih, bersyukur bisa di hidupkan untuk ke dua kalinya. Aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakannya!" balas Deidara seraya, melompat mundur di ikuti kedua rekannya.

….

Dhuuuaaarrrr!

Hinata tidak peduli pada percikan kilat yang menyambar-nyambar permukaan tanah, dia pun tidak peduli pada suara kilat yang menggelegar dan bisa menulikannya. Dia tidak peduli asalkan dia bisa menyelamatkan Naruto.

Ckt, ckt, zzzhhuuuurrr.

Suara aneh tiba-tiba terdengar dari pusat spiral, Hinata mengehentika laju larinya dan melihat sebentar ke pusat spiral yang terus bergerak mengecil.

Zzhhheerrrttt!

Hinata kaget setengah mati, jantungnya hamper saja putus saat dia melihat dan mendengar sebuah kilat berteganggan tinggi dan panjang bergerak lurus dari tengah area hisapan inti spiral.

Dhuuuaaarrr!

Sebuah ledakan besar setelah kilat itu menyambar tanah, cahaya putih menyilaukan mata begitu kilat itu mengenai isolator alami itu.

Kepulan asap bergerak cepat memenuhi area sekitanya, semenatara lubang spiral terus bergerak mengecil dan kekuatan daya tariknya mulai mengecil dan bakhan menghilang. Perlahan, lubang itu memuntahkan segala sesuatu yang tak sempat dia transfer atau dia hilangkan.

Zhuuurrr! Ckiiitttt! Poof!

Seketika langit yang tadinya menggelap dan terkesan seram, kini mulai terihat cerah, tak ada awan setitik pun yang memgotori langit biru. Bahkan angin bertiup dengan leluasanya tanpa ada hmbatan.

Hanya suara debaman dari pohon-pohon, bongkahan tanah yang tersedot berjatuhan di sekitar Hinata, untungnya Hinata bisa dengan mudah menghidarinya.

Sambil berlari dan menghindar dari bongkahan yang berjatuhan dari langit, Hinata terus berlari mencari tubuh Naruto. Tak bisa menemukan Naruto, Hinata mulai menggunakan byakuganya untuk mencari Naruto.

Satu kilometer, 360 derajat. Masih tidak menemukan Naruto, baik dalam reruntuhan atau di tempat tersembunyi lainnya. Hasilnya nihil.

Dua kilometer, 360 derajat. Masih, eh tidak! Ada, dia bisa melihat tubuh Naruto di bawah bongkahan tanah. Tapi, sepertinya ada yang aneh dengan Naruto.

Akh! Itu tidak penting. Yang penting sekarang dia telah menemukan Naruto, dan yang labih penting lagi Naruto masih hidup meski dia terlihat berbeda.

Tanpa memikirkan apa yang berbeda dari Naruto, Hinata terus berlari mendekati Naruto.

Bruk!

Hinata menghentikan laju larinya begitu dia melihat 'sesuatu' bergerak dari balik bongkahan tanah, perlahan 'sesuatu' itu bergerak keluar dari balik bongkahan tanah. Entah mengapa, meski dia tahu itu adalah Naruto tapi tetap saja rasa was-was tiba-tiba menyerang pikirannya hingga membuat gerakan bertahan dengan reflex.

Bhuukk!

'Sesuatu' itu menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas bongkahan tanah, deru napasnya terdengar berat. sepasang iris biru safir serentak menatap jauh ke dalam iris amethyst Hinata, seulas senyum tergambar di wajah berwarna tann itu memperjelas tiga goresan di kedua pipinya.

"Hinata, syukurlah. Kau selamat!"

Hinata, tahu. Itu adalah Naruto, mata indahnya, senyuman riangnya, tiga goresan di kedua pipinya. Surai yang sangat mirip dengan hokage keempat, sudah pasti dia adalah Naruto. Tapi, apa yang membuat Hinata merasa ada yang aneh dari Naruto?

**oOo**

**Konoha Milinium**

Masih di dalam ruang lab fisika.

"Hinata, syukurlah. Kau baik-baik saja."

"Naruto!" histeris Hinata panic saat dia melihat pemuda bersurai pirang acakan jatuh pingsan di depannya. Sontak Hinata berlari menangkap tubuh Naruto, dan tepat sebelum Naruto jatuh menghantam lantai yang keras.

Hap!

Tangan mulus Hinata memeluk tubuh Naruto dengan erat, suhu tubuhnya yang dingin akibat ketegangan seketika memanas. Hinata menatap tak mengerti pada Naruto, dia mencoba kembali memastikan apa yang ada di pikirannya.

Tapi sejauh dia memastikan itu, tetap saja. Tubuh Naruto terasa—.

"Hangat?"

**oOo**

**Konoha Ninja**

Masih di sekitar bongkahan batu.

"Hinata, syukurlah. Kau selamat!"

"Naruto!" pekik Hinata ketakutan saat dia melihat pemuda bersurai acakan jatuh pingsan di depannya. Sontak Hinata melompat menangkap tubuh Naruto, dan tepat saat sebelum Naruto jatuh menghantam tanah yang hancur.

Hap!

Tangan mulus Hinata memeluk tubuh Naruto dengan erat, suhu tubuhnya yang meningkat akibat gerakannya seketika terasa sejuk. Hinata menatap tak mengerti pada Naruto, dia mencoba kembali memastikan apa yang ada di pikirannya.

Tapi sejauh dia memastikan itu, tetap saja. Tubuh Naruto terasa—.

"Dingin?"

TBC.

**Ampuuunnn! Author mintaaf sedalam dan sebebsar-besarnya buat readers, selain membuat bingung readers dengan fic sebelumnya juga berhubung ada beberapa hal yang membuat author sedikit terlambat mengupdate fic. Semoga kalian semua mau memaafkan author….**

**Bagaimana, kalian masih bingung lagi? Kalau masih silahkan di tanyakan.**

**Makashi buat kalian yang udah mereviuw fic gaje ku ini. Oke, saatnya balas review. **

**Maaf kalo balasan reviewnya ga sesuai harapan kalian….**

**Namikaze Uzumaki Hendrix Ngawi: oke! Nih, dah author lanjutin!**

**Naminamifrid: Di chap 2 ini sudah jelas apa yang terjadi pada ke dua Naruto. Gimana? Apa udah jelas belum di chap ini? Apa menurut Nami, Naruto ninja berada dimana? **

**Anggaraxl : ehehehe~~~, gak nyangka juga bisa nyampe sebanyak 4k. nih, dah ku lanjuti!**

**Fajar Jabrik: makashi, fajar. Karena itu pengennya buat yang belum ada.**

**Akira No Shikigawa: Sangkyuu~~, akira.**

** .1 : Yosh!**

** : ahahaha~~, kayanya sih gitu! Anggap saja begitu (masih gaptek).**

** : yah, pastinya seperti itu. Mereka akan bertukar tempat, dan saling menggantikan dan menjalani posisi mereka masing-masing. Nah, sarannya udah di laksanakan. Jika masih bingung silahkan di coment.**

**Ohya, di sini gak ada flashback antara Naruto cyborg dan Naruto ninja. Waktu dan zaman yang mereka jalani adalah berbeda.**

**2nd princhass : oke, kehidupan milinium adalah kehidupan setelah berabad-abad dari kehidupan ninja (masa lalu ninja). Bisa di bilang, Naruto ninja adalah nenek moyang dari Naruto milinium. Iya, Naruto cyborg akan pergi ke masa lalu,… maaf kalo bingung! Aku gak tau bagaimana cara menjelaskannya…**

** 1: yosh! Iya, chap ini emang masih gabung, Cuma gak sebanyak chap sebelumnya, sih…**

**El Ghashinia: iya, nih dah di lanjutin. Hm, Naruto cyborg dan Naruto ninja bertukar zaman. Masing-masing diri mereka akan menjalni hidup sesuai dengan zaman yang ada. Ehehee…. Gomen, karena ngetiknya seharian dan gak sempat ngecek typonya….**

**Sangkyuu ne atas dukungannya!**

**Uzumakimahendra4 : gitu, dong. Kenapa gak yang lainnya juga… ^o^v**

**Wisnanda putri: gomen, bacanya jadi belibet.**

**Rencana awalnya sih gitu, Hinata shinobi world yang akan mengajarkan Naruto cyborg perasaan, begitu pun sebaliknya. Tapi, gak di jamin juga, tergantung otak dan jari-jariku saat mengetik… ^_^7**

** : oke! Arigatou… Emng sengaja buat gitu. Biar ada warna dikit. Eaaammm, gimana menurut surya? Apa ku buat Hinata makin benci ma Naruto, ato sebaliknya? ^o^v (peace)**

**Blue-senpai : Gomen, updatenya kelamaan. Selain sibuk di dunya juga ada beberapa kendala yang menghadang!**

**Tuxedo Putih : Yosh, pasti!**

**Uchiha dant57 : yup! Silahkan, aku malah senang, kok ^o^7**

**Guest : oke!**

**Lavebder B : Maap, updatenya kelamaan…**

**Yada : sangkyuu…**

**Mangekyooo JumawanBluez : oke, pastinya!**

**Mguni : Yosh!**

**Dany : sankyuu, **

**Me : sangkyuu, iya. Berikut2nya gak bakalan kaya chap sebelumnya deh! **

**Nyuga totong : map, kayaknya gak bisa update kilat berhubung dengan hal lainnya.**

**Vita : ini yang sangat ku harapkan dari kalian semua para readers. Aku ini adalah masnusia biasa, banyak memiliki kekurangan di sana sini. Termasuk dalam hal penulisan dan kosa kata. Sangkyuu ne, Vita dah mengingatkan dan mengoreksi kata-kataku.**


	3. Chapter 3

Judul : Ninja vs Cyborg

Chapter 3 : **Perkenalan**

Author : Kakashy Kyuuga

Disclsimer : Naruto punya om Masashi ^_^

Genre : Sci-fic, drama. Adventure.

**oOo**

**Konoha Milinium**

"Naruto!" pekik Hinata ketakutan saat dia melihat pemuda bersurai acakan jatuh pingsan di depannya. Sontak Hinata melompat menangkap tubuh Naruto, dan tepat saat sebelum Naruto jatuh menghantam tanah yang hancur.

Hap!

Tangan mulus Hinata memeluk tubuh Naruto dengan erat, suhu tubuhnya yang meningkat aKibat gerakannya seketika terasa sejuk. Hinata menatap tak mengerti pada Naruto, dia mencoba kembali memastikan apa yang ada di pikirannya.

Tapi sejauh dia memastikan itu, tetap saja. Tubuh Naruto terasa—.

"Dingin?"

Kraaakkk!

Hinata tercekat saat dia mendengar suara patahan di atas kepalanya, dan—.

Dhuuaaarrr! Prang!

Lampu led meledak dan jatuh menimpa Hinata, selanjutnya yang terlihat hanyalah ribuan kunang-kunang dan akhirnya gelap total. Kini Hinata jatuh pingsan di samping Naruto.

…

Di sebuah ruangan yang mirip UKS.

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali mencoba beradaptasi dengan cahaya putih yeng menyilaukan matanya.

"Kau sudah sadar, Naruto?" sebuah suara lembut menghentikan kegiatan Naruto dan langsung manatap intens pada perawat itu.

Setelah cukup lama mata mereka saling beradu, tiba-tiba Naruto berteriak hiteris, wajahnya sontak memerah, dengan sekuat tenaga dia mencoba menahan darah segar agar tidak bercucuran dari hidungnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Naruto?" Tanya wanita itu cemas seraya mendekati yang terlihat memucat. Sementara Naruto bergerak mundur hingga di terjatuh tempat tidur.

Bruuk!

"Ka-kau," Naruto terbata sambil menunjuk wanita itu. "Kau, tidak memakai pakaian?!"

"He eh?" wanita itu terbelak kaget, tapi dia kemudian tertawa.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Naruto. Inilah bajuku," jawab wanita seraya menunjukan tubuhnya yang seluruhnya terbuat dari metal berwarna hitam sambil menatap nakal pada Naruto yang tak habis-habisnya mengeluarkan darah. Bagaimana tidak jika dia bisa melihat dengan jelas lekuk tubuh wanita itu.

Akh, hal itu mengingatkannya pada kejadian 3 tahun yang lalu saat dalam misi mencari bikoco. Sudah, lupakan!

"He eh?" sangat jelas terlihat di wajah Naruto jika dia bingung, tidak mengerti maksud perkataan sang perawat.

Wanita itu kembali tertawa melihat reaksi Naruto yang lucu. "Sebaiknya kau segera kembali ke kelas, jam istirahat sudah berakhir 15 menit yang lalu," kata wanita itu kembali ke ruangannya.

"He eh? Kelas?" pikir Naruto mengolah informasi yang diterima telinganya, setelah cukup lama dia berpikir tapi tak juga dia temukan maksud perkatan si perawat, apalagi dia semakin merasa ada yang berbeda dari tempat ini.

"He? Tunggu, ini dimana?!" histeris Naruto menyadari sekelilingnya bukan berbeda dari rumah sakit Konoha.

…

Naruto berdiri cukup lama di depan sebuah gerbang, sudah hamper setengah jam dia berdiri di depan gerbang tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Wajahnya ditekukkan hingga tak berbentuk, berkali-kali dia menggumam kata-kata yang tertulis di depan pintu.

"Open, ID card. Student?"

Zzzzuuuurrrr!

Suara desiran lembut sebuah mesin terdengar mendekati tempat Naruto, Naruto segera menghentikan kegiatannya. Rasa penasaran seketika menyeruak ke permukaan wajahnya ketika dia mendengar suara itu.

Sebuah mesin?

Dan, sebuah mesin pembersih melayang bersisian dengan sebuah robot berbentuk kotak persegi, dari bawah dasar kedua robot itu terpancar cahaya berwarna hijau yang berfungsi sebagai pendeteksi debu dan sampah.

Apa itu? Tentu saja itu pertanyaan pertama saat Naruto melihat kedua robot itu.

Tiiiittt, ttiiiiiitttt.

Kini perhatian Naruto teralihkan dengan suara lain di sekitarnya, setelah cukup lama dia mencari namun dia tidak menemukan sumber suara itu.

"Pemberitahuan! Telah terjadi kecelakaan di lab fisika, untuk sementara pasa siswa tidak di perbolehkan mendekati lab fisika untuk sementara!"

Aha, di situ rupanya!

Lagi, sebuah mesin? Dan mesin ini bisa bicara? Temapt apa ini? Kenapa banyak mesin disini? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini? Dan, apa yang terjadi padaku hingga bisa berada di sini?

Yeah, kira-kira seperti itulah inner Naruto.

"Naruto? Aku dengar kau mengalami kecelakaan di lab fisika?"

Naruto yang ketakutan plus kebingungan makin ketakutan saat dia mendengar suara seseorang dari belakangnya.

"Ka—," Naruto menahan kata-katanya melihat pria yang berdiri di depannya, iris biru safirnya membulat utuh hampir keluar dari kelopaknya.

"Naruto, kau kenapa? Apa program mu mengalami eror?" pria bermasker itu malah memberikan Naruto pertanyaan yang tidak bisa dan bahkan tidak mungkin bisa dia mengerti.

Naruto menampar pipinya, mungkin mencoba menyadarkannya dari mimipinya melihat pria yang adalah gurunya kini tampak berbeda. Tapi, sepertinya itu sia-sia. Dia bisa merasakan sakit di pipi bekas tamparannya dan pria bermasker itu masih berdiri dihadapannya dengan iris mata yang saling bergerak menjauh.

"Ka, Kakashi-sensei! Ap, apa yang terjadi padamu? Ke, kenapa kau se—."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Naruto? Kau sudah terlambat 20 menit!" Naruto melongo mendengar ucapan Kakashi.

"Terlambat? Terlambat untuk apa?"

"Kau—," iris mekanik kiri Kakashi bergerak berubah mode, melihat itu perasaan Naruto mulai tak enak. "Sebaiknya segera kembali ke kelasmu!"

Dalam perjalan menuju kelas, tak henti-hentinya Naruto terbengong-bengong melihat sekelilingnya.

"Ini bukan konoha, konoha tidak seperti ini?"

"Ini adalah Konoha di masa depan setelah era masa mu," Naruto mengerutkan keningnya medengar suara dari dalam dirinya.

"Konoha di masa depan? Apa yang terjadi pada konoha hingga bisa seperti ini?"

"Mana aku tahu," tambah Kyuubi.

"Apakah, aku juga berada di zaman ini?"

"Sepertinya juga begitu, karena mereka mengenalimu sebagai Naruto dari zaman ini."

"Itu artinya ada dua Naruto disini?"

"Seperti apa aku di zaman ini? Apa aku juga seperti perawat itu?" tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri sambil membayangkan dirinya dalam bentuk cyborg.

**oOo**

**Konoha Ninja**

Suara desiran angin mengalun lembut menggoyangkan dedaunan menciptakan alunan music alam yang merdu. Suara gemericik air terdengar menggema menyegarkan pendengaran dari radiasi udara panas.

Hinata menatap cemas Naruto yang masih tak sadarkan diri, dia meremas tangannya hingga memerah.

"Aku harap Naruto baik-baik saja, aku khawaitr karena tubuh Naruto terasa dingin," gumam Hinata.

"Ugh," suara pelan terdengar dari mulut Naruto yang tak jauh dari tempatnya.

"Na, Naruto-kun!" Hinata langsung berlari mendapati Naruto begitu dia melihat Naruto berusaha bangun.

"Berhenti, jangan mendekat!"

Degh! Hinata menghentikan larinya.

Hinata terkejut, seakan jatungnya berhenti berdetak saat itu. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa dingin, sepertinya darahnya sudah membeku.

"Na, Naruto-kun," gumam Hinata tak percaya mendengar kata-kata Naruto yang terdengar dingin. Sekilas Naruto menoreh pada Hinata dengan tatapan yang dingin.

"Siapa kau?"

Lagi? Hinata menatap tak percaya pada Naruto yang saat ini tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan yang berbeda dari biasanya, tatapannya ini terlihat dingin dan gelap.

"Na, Naruto-kun. Apa kau tidak mengenaliku?" suara Hinata terdengar bergetar menahan perih hatinya.

Naruto balas menatap ragu pada Hinata.

"Kau, Hinata?"

Sungguh, ini terasa sangat sedih. Kenapa Naruto menyebut namanya dengan penuh keraguan? Seharusnya dia bisa tahu hanya dengan melihatnya saja,kan?!

"I, ini aku Hinata. Naruto-kun."

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya, bibirnya bergerak kaku membentuk garis melekung ke bawah.

"Kau terlihat berbeda dari sebelumnya," jawab Naruto malas mengabaikan ekspresi kaget Hinata.

Oh, Tuhan. Apa yang terjadi pada Naruto, kenapa dia begitu tega menyakiti hati yang lembut dan rapuh seperti Hinata?! #akh! Mulai deh kelebaiayannya!

**oOo**

**Konoha Milinium**

Hening, suasana kelas XIAA terlihat hening seperti biasanya. Tampak ke delapan siswa tengah sibuk dengan pelajaran mereka, di depan berdiri seorang wanita bersurai hitam, iris merahnya tengah menelusuri tiap-tiap siswa di kelasnya.

"Dimana Naruto?" tanya wanita itu begitu menyadari ketidak hadiran Naruto di kelasnya.

Hening.

Wanita itu hanya menghela napas panjang, dia seharusnya tahu reaksi dari para siswa spesial ini. Mereka tidak saling peduli, apalagi dengan Naruto. Seakan kehadirannya tidak dirasakan dan dianggap sama sekali di kelas.

Tiiittt, ttiiiittt!

Suara alram menghentikan sejenak kegiatan belajar kelas istimewa itu, semua mata tertuju pada pintu elektrik yang perlahan terbuka.

Zzzrrrrrgghhh.

Pintu akhirnya terbuka dengan sempurna, kini di depan pintu berdiri dua sosok yang tak asing bagi penghuni kelas itu, dua sosok yang sama menyebalkan bagi mereka.

"Naruto," panggil Kakashi, tapi tak ada jawaban sama sekali dari Naruto.

"Naruto?"

Busyet, Kakashi kaget setengah mati saat dia melihat Naruto melongo kagum padanya.

"Naruto?" Kakashi mencoba meyakinkan dirinya dengan apa yang dia lihat.

"Sugggoooiiii! Ini keren Kakashi sensei! Jadi seperti ini cara membukanya? Boleh aku mencobanya sekali lagi?!" pekik Naruto kegirangan sambil melihat-lihat pintu yang terbuka dengan sendirinya.

"Ekhem!" suara batuk Kakashi menghentikan aksi Naruto di depan pintu.

"Eh," Naruto segera menyadari kesalahannya, sontak dia melihat kesekitarnya. Tampaklah seisi kelas menatap heran padanya.

"Wah, ada kalian juga disini!" teriak Naruto kegirangan begitu melihat tim rokie, namun kegirangan Naruto terhenti saat dia melihat ada yang berbeda dari teman-temannya itu.

"Ka, kalian kenapa?" tanya Naruto entah pada siapa, yang pastinya mereka yang mendengar pertanyaan Naruto hanya menatap dingin padanya.

"Cih, anak ini kenapa lagi? Apa eksperimennya gagal dan membuat dia seperti orang linglung?" bisik pemuda bertatto taring pada pemuda berkaca hitam di sampingnya.

"Naruto, ayo masuk. Kita akan segera memulai pembelajaran hari ini."

Naruto tak bisa menghindar, dia mengangguk pelan dan berjalan menuju satu-satunya kursi yang kosong di sudut ruangan. Perasaan aneh seketika menyergap hatinya melihat perbedaan yang mencolok diantara teman-temannya.

Kurenai sensei melanjutkan pelajarannya, para siswa yang lain pun kembali sibuk dengan pelajaran mereka.

Naruto bersingut resah di tempatnya, berbisik tak jelas.

"Ada apa dengan mereka? Kenapa mereka terlihat berbeda?"

"A, apa lagi ini? Benda apa ini?" bisik Naruto terkagum-kagum melihat benda berbentuk buku dengan layar tembus pandang di depannya yang sama sekali tidak dia mengerti.

Suara gesekan kursi bergeser mengalihkan sebentar perhatian Naruto dari tablet di depannya, dan melihat pemuda bersurai merah berdiri di depan kelas dan menjawab pertanyaan di papan tulis.

Naruto menelan paksa ludahnya melihat sekumpulan angka yang rumit hampir memenuhi papan tulis. Rasa kagum plus heran menjadi satu setelah melihat Gaara menyelesaikan pertanyaan di papan tulis.

"terimakasih, Gaara. sekarang—," kurenai menahan kata-katanya dan menyusuri satu persatu siswa di kelasnya. "Naruto, kau selesaikan persamaan kedua!" perintah Kurenai.

Naruto tentu saja kaget dipanggil tiba-tiba seperti itu, dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan di depan kelas. Apalagi dengan menyelesaikan sekelumit angka-angka yang tidak dia kenal sama sekali.

"A, ano. Sensei. Aku tidak tahu."

Suiiiinnngggg!

Kelas yang hening itu seketika berisik, suara bisik terdengar ramai di kelas, Naruto makin terpojokan dengan suara-suara itu.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Naruto?" tanya kurenai agak sedikit cemas, karena tak biasanya Naruto seperti ini.

"Aku, aku kuranag yakin, sensei," suara Naruto terdengar lirih.

"Baiklah, siapa yang bisa menyelesaikan persamaan kedua ini?" kurenai mengalihkan pertanyaan ke siswa yang lain. Naruto akhirnya bisa menghela napas lega, namun itu hanya sekejap saja.

"Aku, sensei!" Naruto mendelik kaget pada sosok tembem di depannya.

"Chouji?" Naruto tak percaya melihat Chouji mengangkat tangannya dan dengan cepat dan sigap menyelesaikan pertanyaan asing itu.

"Akkkhhhhh! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini?! Ini lebih mengerikan dari tsuyukomi Tobi!" batin Naruto semakin frutasi.

**oOo**

**Konoha Ninja**

Hinata berjalan pelan di depan Naruto, sesekali dia melirik ke belakangnya melihat Naruto yang tak henti-hentinya melihat kesekelilingnya sampai tubuhnya ikut berputar.

"Dimana ini? Apa kita telah menjelajahi waktu?" tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri, mencoba memberi kesimpulan dari apa yang dia alami.

"Kemungkinan kita terhempas di masa lalu, tapi entah di zaman apa," suara kaku dari sebuah mesin terdengar menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Tapi kenapa ada gadis di lab disini? Dan, dia pun mengenaliku sebagai Naruto. Apa ini sebuah kebetulan? Bagaimana, apa kau bisa menjelaskannya menggunakan ilmu pengetahuan?"

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskannya, kemungkinan kau adalah reikarnasi dari Naruto di zaman ini."

Naruto menatap punggung Hinata yang sedang menunggunya mendekat, "Aku ingin tahu, seperti apa aku di masa ini dan bagaimana dengan gadis itu, apa dia seangkuh di masa ku?" batin Naruto.

"Sebaiknya kita percepat jalan kita," sahut hinara begitu Naruto berdiri disampingnya seraya melompat di salah satu dahan dan melompat ke dahan yang lainnya.

Begitu melihat Hinata melompat ke salah satu dahan pohon, Naruto tampak tercengang.

"Ba, bagaimana dia bisa melakukannya dengan semudah itu?!" tanya Naruto kaget plus tak percaya melihat Hinata bisa melompat setinggi itu tanpa alat bantu.

"Bisakah kau menjelaskannya kyuubi?" lanjut Naruto seraya menarik lengan baju kirinya hingga terlihat sebuah jam tangan berbentuk kepala musang.

Sebuah sensor bergerak cepat dari mata kyuubi menyusuri daerah disekitarnya hingga membuat Hinata menghentikan laju larinya

"Bagaimana bisa dia mencapai ketinggian setinggi itu hanya dengan melompat," tanya Naruto mencoba mengaitkannya dengan teory fisika.

"**Ini berhubungan dengan teori gerak lurus berubah beraturan, gerak vertikal ke atas.** **Kecepatan melompatnya sama dengan kecepatan grafitasi, dan pada titik tertinggi kecepatannya akan menjadi nol dan berhenti.** **Dan ketika kecepatannya menjadi nol dan bergerak turun maka kcepatannya makin bertambah.** Dengan demikin dia bisa mengontrol kapan saja dan dimana dia akan mendarat," terang kyuubi panjang lebar.

"Naruto-kun," panggil Hinata seraya melompat turun di depan Naruto.

Melihat kemunculan Hinata yang tiba-tiba mengagetkan Naruto hingga dia gergerak mundur dengan spontan, dan sesuatu dalam tubuhnya seketika berdetak kencang saat aroma lavender dan tatapan amethys milik Hinata menatap langsung ke iris biru safirnya.

"Hi, Hinata," kata Naruto tergagap karena kaget.

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa, tidak bisa kah kau muncul senormalnya?!" dengus Naruto kesal berusaha bersikap senormalnya.

Hinata hanya menunduk penuh rasa bersalah, entah mengapa hari ini dia selalu membuat Naruto kesal.

"Go, gomen Naruto-kun. Aku, aku tak bermaksud membuat mu—."

"Sampai kapan kau akan berdiri di situ," kata Naruto memotong kata-kata Hinata, posisinya kini setengah jongkok, iris biru safirnya berubah mode menjadi shoot. Dia telah mengunci target pijakannya.

Hap! Naruto mendarat dengan sempurna di salah satu pohon.

Hinata yang melihat itu terkagum-kagum, Naruto hari ini terlihat sangat cool.

"Hei, apa yang kau tunggu lagi. Ayo!" Hinata tersadar dari ketepakuannya.

"Na, Naruto! Tunggu," panggil Hinata mengacaukan target shoot Naruto.

"Hn, ada apa?!"

"Bukan di situ arah menuju konoha."

"Cih, kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi!" Naruto mendengus kesal.

**oOo**

**Konoha Milinium**

"Baiklah, karena jam pelajaran telah selesai. Kita akhiri pertemuan kita kali ini dengan pemberian tugas pribadi, masing-masingdari kalian turunkan **persamaan gelombang berjalan **. Besok sudah harus di kumpul," kata Kurenai sebelum dia bergerak keluar kelas.

Naruto jawsdrop begitu mendengar tugas dari Kurenai, persamaan gelombang berjalan? Apa itu? Dan bagaimana bentuknya?

Berulang kali dia mengorek telinganya untuk memastikan dia tidak salah dengar. Tapi, sepertinya itu sia-sia. Diangakat kedua tangannya, ditengadahkan wajah ksusutnya menghadap langit-langit kelas setinggi 20 meter itu.

"Oh, Tuhan. Katakan ini salah, katakan zaman seperti ini tidak ada! Tolong katakan ini hanya jutsu tsuyokomi!" doa Naruto dengan nyaringnya hingga menarik perhatian yang lainnya.

"Hari ini dia terlihat aneh, kau tahu. Sedari tadi dia hanya memandang bodoh tabletnya tanpa melakukan apa-apa," Naruto menghentikan ritualnya mendengar bisikan Kiba.

"Aku mendengarnya, Kiba!"

Kiba tersentak kaget mendengar Naruto menegurnya.

"Apanya yang aneh, dia tetap arogan seperti biasanya."

Naruto makin tak mengerti mendengar bisikan Sai yang entah pada siapa.

"Sai!" Sai hanya melirik dengan ekor mata pada Naruto, kemudian dia berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menjauh dari Naruto.

"Aku tak ada urusan dengan mu," lanjut Sai seraya memutar badan dan kemudian keluar.

Naruto yang melihat itu mencoba menahan Sai, tapi Lee menahannya.

Dingin?

Naruto merasa aneh saat tangan Lee menahan tangannya, dia mencoba memastikan pikirannya.

"Lee, tanganmu?"

Lee, menatap sedih tangannya. "Sejak kejadian itu, aku tidak bisa merasakan tangan dan kaki ku. Yang aku rasakan hanya dingin dari metal," Naruto terbelak kaget mendengar penjelesan Lee.

"Kau—."

"Bukan hanya aku dan kau, tapi mereka juga," lanjut Lee menahan kata-kata Naruto sambil menunjuk ketujuh temannya.

"Mereka? Aku?"

"He eh? AKU?!" teriak Naruto kaget setengah mati menyadari dirinya juga termasuk didalamnya. Sontak, dia segera memeriksa seluruh tubuhnya.

Hangat, dia masih bisa merasakan denyut nadi dan aliran darah di seluruh tubuhnya, dia masih bisa merasakan suhu tubuhnya.

Fiiuuhhh! Syukurlah, bagian tubuhnya masih utuh.

"Naruto!"

Suara itu, bukannya itu suara Gaara? Kenapa terdengar sangat asing, terdengar begitu dingin dan mengandung kematian. Naruto menoreh ke arah pemilik suara itu, dan benarlah Gaara berjalan dengan tegap, sorotan tajam matanya terlihat bagaikan teror untuk Naruto, mengingatkan Naruto pada sosok Gaara saat baru pertama kali bertemu di ujian chunin tempo dolo.

"Apa yang kau lakukan lab?!"

Degh!

Naruto tecekat mendengar pertanyaan Gaara, lab? Memangnya apa yang sudah dia lakukan disana?

"Aku—."

"Sejak kapan kau peduli pada orang lain Naruto?" sindir Lee, kenapa dia bertanya seperti itu?

Naruto semakin tak mengerti dengan teman-temannya yang dingin dan memperlakukannya seperti orang asing. Ada apa ini?!

"Kalian, ada apa dengan kalian? Kenapa kalian seperti ini padaku?!" tanya Naruto pada ke tujuh temannya yang masih di kelas.

Sasuke tersenyum sinis, dan berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu pada kami?!"

Dreeeetttt!

Semua kursi di dalam kelas bergeser menandakan pemiliknya beranjak berdiri, tanpa peduli pada Naruto yang terbengong-bengong, mereka malah meninggalkan Naruto sendiri dengan seribu tanda tanya.

"Kalian!" Naruto mencoba menahan mereka, tapi sepertinya itu sia-sia karena mereka tetap tak pedulipada Naruto.

Hening, seketika ruangan kelas menjadi hening. Naruto menatap sedih tablet di depannya, dia menekan tombol power dan seketika gambar bertuliskan Konoha Milinium 2500 M.

Tak ada ekspresi kaget lagi di wajah kusut Naruto, di kepalanya kini yang ada hanyalah sikap teman-temannya.

Setelah tulisan opening, muncul gambar dirinya dengan kyuubi berbentuk robot bergelayutan ditangannya. Tak ada senyum disana, tidak ada wajah ceria atau sinar mata yang cerah. Yang ada hanya wajah suram dan kaku serta dingin.

"Naruto," tangan Naruto bergerak mengusap gambar dirinya, mencoba memahami seperti apa dirinya di masa ini.

…

Di ruangan profesor Orochimaru.

Tampak Orochimaru tengah sibuk di depan layar komputer, mengotak atik beberapa mesin di layar . setelah cukup lama dia berkutat dengan pekerjaannya, akhirnya dia menghentikan kegiatannya itu dan menatap ke arah sepuluh tabung dengan masing-masing orang didalamnya.

"Fufufu, saatnya bangun anak-anakku," kata Orocohimaru tersenyum puas. "Jadilah anak buahku, buatlah aku menjadi orang terkuat di Konoha ini!" gumamnya kegirangan.

Zzzhhuuurrrr! Drreeettt!

"Orochimaru sama, apa semuanya berjalan dengan lancar," kata Kabuto begitu dia masuk, Orochimaru hanya membalas tersenyum puas melihat Kabuto mendekatinya, dan dia kembali fokus pada layar di depannya.

"Bangunlah, anak-anak ku!" Orochimaru mulai menekan tombol berwarna merah didepan layar. Seketika ke sepuluh tabung berisi manusia bergerak terbuka menampilkan sosok yang berbeda-beda.

"Tunggu aku, Namikaze Naruto!"

…**.**

Naruto melangkah pelan menyusuri lorong yang ramai dengan para siswa yang kebanyakan tidak dia kenal. Tapi dia tidak peduli dengan semua itu, saat ini dia hanya butuh mengisi perutnya yang kelaparan.

Iris biru safirnya seketika membulat saat dia melihat Sasuke berjalan di depannya.

"Sasuke!" panggil Naruto, Sasuke berhenti sejenak. Dia meoreh sebentar ke belakang tempat Naruto berdiri, dari raut wajahnya dia terlihat heran dan katakutan.

"Sasuke, bisakah kau—. He eh?!" Naruto kaget karena Sasuke tiba-tiba mempercepat laju jalannya. "SASUKE!" panggil Naruto seraya berlari mengejar Sasuke.

"Sudah ku bilangkan, dia aneh. Kenapa repot-repot lari jika dia bisa melampui kecepatan Sasuke," suara bisikan terdengar saat Naruto melewati duo pencinta hewan.

"Mungkin dia kehabisan energi," sahut pemuda berkaca hitam.

…**..**

"Sial, larinya cepat sekali. Aku sampai kelelahan!" Naruto membuang tubuhnya di atas kursi dekat sebuah kolam. Iris biru safirnyanya liar kesana kemari mencari Sasuke dan sekalian siapa tahu dia bisa menemukan kedai(?).

"AKh, mana aku kelaparan lagi!"

"Kau lapar, Naruto?"

Naruto terbelak kaget karena di sampingnya ternyata ada pemuda bersurai merah.

"Gaara?!"

…**..**

Sementara itu di lorong sekolah yangl ain, Kakashi berjalan bersisian dengan seorang guru beralis tebal, tubuh berototnya telihat mengkilat dalam balutan traning hijau. Giginya bersinar terang setiap kali terkena cahaya lampu, sementara Kakashi sibuk membaca buku yang jelas-jelas tertulis di halaman sampulnya tulisan "P****".

"Sepertinya pertemuan ini sangat serius hingga Tsunade meminta kita untuk berkumpul," gumam pria itu tanpa berhenti memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya.

"Yah, ini ada kaitannya dengan insiden lab fisika pagi ini," sahut Kakashi seraya menutup bukunya dan mulai fokus pada jalan di depannya.

…**.**

"Aneh? Kau bilang aku terlihat aneh hari ini?! Justru kalianlah yang aneh!" teriak Naruto begitu Gaar mengatainya aneh tanpa perasaan seraya menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Gaara. Dia sangat tersingung, terluka dan tersakiti mendengar sahabatnya berkata seperti itu.

Gaara tersenyum kecut, dia melirik Naruto dengan tatapan dinginnya. "Apa kau sengaja mempermainkan kami dengan sikap mu ini?! Aku tidak kan terkecoh!" lanjut Gaara kemudian berdiri dari tempatnya meninggalkan Naruto yang ternganga tak percaya.

"Gaara, ada apa sebenarnya dengan kalian?!" Naruto terpaku menyadari ada yang berbeda dari Gaara. Dia kembali menyenderkan pungungnya ke sandaran kursi dan termenung melihat kolam di depannya.

Tak jauh di depan naruto tampak tiga orang siswi tengah duduk-duduk menikmati segar dan indahnya kolam, dua diantara mereka begitu ayik bermain di pinggiran kolam sedangkan yang satunya menatap marah pada naruto yang sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaan mereka.

"Aku tidak akan memaafkan mu, naruto!" gumam gadis itu seraya meremas tangannya.

Sepertinya gadis bersurai indigo panjang itu masih kesal dengan kejadian di lab yang membuat dia ikut terluka.

"Awas kau Nar—!" Hinata, gadis indigo itu terbelak kaget saat mendengar jeritan kedua sahabatnya.

"Kyaaaaaa!" teriak gadis bersurai pink dan pirang bersamaan saat tubuh mereka oleng di pinggiran kolam.

"Sakura-chan! Ino-chan! Hati-hati!" teriak gadis itu panik.

Byuuurrr!

Naruto terbelak kaget begitu mendengar suara teriakan Hinata tak jauh darinya memanggil nama Sakura dan Ino, apalagi di susul suara air.

"Hei, kau yang disana! Kenapa kau diam saja! Cepat tolong mereka!" teriak Hinata dengan pada Naruto yang masih terbengong-bengong melihat dua gadis tercebur dalam kolam di depannya.

"Eh?" Naruto kaget, bukan karena melihat Sakura dan Ino berada di dalam air tapi dia kaget karena baru saja dia mendengar Hinata berteriak padanya.

"Apa?! Ka, kau Hinata kan?!" tanya Naruto antara percaya dan tak percaya melihat Hinata berdiri didepannya dengan congkak.

"Lalu kau pikir aku ini siapa? Shion?!" balas Hinata.

"Shion? Hinata?" Naruto tak mengerti mengapa Hinata membandingkan dirinya dengan Shion?

"Hei! YOU!" teriak Hinata lagi, dan hal itu membuat Naruto syok berat.

"Ke, kenapa? Kenapa kau berteriak padaku?" Naruto tampak syok berat, lutut-lututnya melemas, dia tak menyangka, dia tidak pernah membayangkan Hinata akan memperlakukannya seperti itu. Bahkan jika itu di dunia genjutsu pun Hinata tidak akan memperlakukannya seperti ini!

"Sudah ku bilang, INI LEBIH MENGERIKAN DARI STUYUKOMI TOBI!" teriak Naruto seraya berlari meninggalkan Hinata yang terbengong-bengong, dan Sakura-Ino yang tengah menanti pertolongan Naruto.

…**..**

Naruto terus berlari, dia tidak peduli pada mata yang menatap aneh padanya. Dia hanya ingin berlari dan berharap segera keluar dari dunia yang mengerikan ini.

Bruk!

"Naruto?! Kau baik-baik saja?" Naruto bergerak mundur saat dia menabrak seseorang. Jantungnya berdegub kencang mendengar suara orang yang ditabrak memanggil namanya. Perlahan iris biru safirnya bergerak pelan menyusuri tubuh sosok yang tabraknya, pikirannya saat ini tengah bertarung antar apa yang dia pikirkan.

"Naruto, tou-chan bertanya padamu!"

Set!

Naruto terpaku di tempatnya melihat ayahnya menatap heran padanya.

"Tou-san!"

…**..**

Setelah mengantar Naruto di kantin yang super luas dan besar, Minato meninggalkan Naruto dengan dua mangkuk ramen penuh.

Sudah hampir sejam dia menatap hampa pada mangkuk ramen didepannya, pikirannya masih dalam proses penyesuaian.

"Zaman ini sangat berbeda dengan zaman ku, disini mereka semua terlihat dingin dan saling tidak peduli! Aku tidak bisa hidup di zaman seperti ini. Bagaimana caranya aku bisa kembali ke zamanku?" ucap Naruto tanpa melepaskan tatapan kosongnya dari mangkuk ramen di depannya.

"Sampai adanya portal yang terhubung dengan zaman ninja, selama itu belum ada kau akan tetap berada disini," sahut kyuubi dari dalam diri Naruto.

"Aku tidak tahan berada di sini, mereka semua tidak seperti teman-teman di zamanku. Mereka orang yang berbeda, apalagi ramen di zaman ini rasanya tidak enak sama sekali!" Naruto makin terpuruk, dia mulai merindukan kehangatan teman-temannya, ditambah rasa laparnya masih belum terbayarkan.

"Ku lihat mereka sepertinya tidak tahu apa yang kau rasakan. Tunjukan pada mereka bagaimana caranya kau hidup, tunjukan pada mereka jika mereka sangat berarti untukmu. Kau bisa merubah mereka, Naruto!" entah dari mana kyuubi mendapatkan kata-kata motivasi seperti itu, yang pastinya kata-kata itu membuat Naruto sedikit bersemangat.

"Kau benar, kyuubi! Aku akan membuat mereka lebih hangat!" kata Naruto kembali ceriah.

"Teman-teman! Kalian dengar, meski pun aku jauh dari kalian aku tidak akan merindukan kalian! Karena ada kalian disini bersama ku!" teriak Naruto dengan lantanganya hingga membuat pemuda bersurai hitam yang tengah melukis tak jauh darinya tersenyum kecut.

Sedangkan itu duo pemuda pecinta hewan yang juga kebetulan lewat di dekat Naruto kembali berbisik pelan.

"Kau benar, Kiba. Dia aneh!" bisik pemuda berkacamata hitam.

"Sudah ku bilangkan dia aneh," tambah pemuda bertatto taring sambil mengelus anjingnya.

…**.**

Di ruangan serbah putih, luas, dan kosong. Beberapa orang berdiri mengelilingi sebuah meja tablet berukueran besar. Dari dalam tablet muncul hologram yang memutar kejadian saat di lab fisika.

"Dia berkembang jauh dari perkiraan kami, Minato," kata wanita bersurai pirang berkuncir pada pria bersurai kuning yang menatap tak percaya pada visual hologram 4D didepannya.

"Apa hanya untuk ini anda meminta kami berkumpul, Tsunade sama?" tanya Kakashi.

"Aku mendapat informasi pergerakan liar yang mengincar chip yang kau buat mulai bergerak, apalagi jika mereka tahu Naruto berhasil membuat mesin waktu. Kelangsungan hidup Konoha ada di tangan anakmu, Minato!"

"Jika mereka berhasil mendapatkan chip yang di miliki Naruto, konoha akan hancur," tambah pria bersurai putih panjang.

"Aku mengerti, sensei," Minato bergumam pelan.

…

Suara bising terdengar menggema bercampur baur dengan suara-suara dari para robot pekerja, di sampingnya duduk Sasuke yang begitu serius membaca buku setebal 5 centi dengan tulisan yang sangat rumit, sangat mustahil untuk Naruto mengerti. Yang membuat Naruto bingung adalah, kecepatan bacanya. Dua detik perlembar!

Naruto hampir saja tepar di tempatnya, Sasuke di zaman ini benar-benar gila!

Di sebelah Sasuke ada Sai yang sibuk mengoles-oles cahaya berwarna di layar tabletnya, tangannya terus bergerak diatas tab, sementara matanya tak lepas dari gadis bersurai pirang panjang di kursi yang yang berbeda di depannya.

Chuoji? Dia tidak ngemil? Naruto mengucek matanya berkali-kali, tapi dia tidak melihat sama sekali cemilan di tangaan Chuoji. Dia terlihat adem ayem saja.

Di sebelah Chuoji ada Shikamaru, dia tidak berubah. Tetap malas, dan tidur-tiduran saja. Sementara itu, Shino dia sepertinya sedang membuat sesuatu. Tapi, apa itu? Apa itu serangga? Bagaimana dengan Kiba? Dia hanya celingak-celinguk kesana kemari, setelah merasa yakin dia mengeluarkan robot anjing berwarna putih dari jaketnya, dan dalam sekejap robot itu seketika berubah menjadi anjing berukuran hampir sama besar dengannya.

"Akamaru?" Naruto menyerngit tak percaya melihat akamaru dalam mode robot.

Neji dan Gaara, mereka sama dengan Sasuke membaca buku dengan seriusnya. Sedangkan Lee, dia memperbaiki lilitan di tangannya.

Suara dari sound sistem terdengar menghentikan kegiatan memperhatikannya, kini perhatiannya teralihkan pada seorang wanita bersurai pirang dikuncir dua, yang dia kenal sebagai nenek Tsunade disebuah layar berukuran besar.

"Apel pulang yang membosankan!"

Naruto menyerngit kaget mendengar suara keluhan dari sampingnya, masalahnya dia sangat kenal suara itu. Suara itu milik,—.

"Hi, Hinata?"

Gadis yang disebut namanya oleh Naruto hanya melirik kesal padanya.

"Apa lag—."

Dhuuuuaaarrr!

Sebuah ledakan tepat didepan Naruto dkk, suara teriakan tak dapat dihindarkan lagi. Naruto masih dalam keadaan syok, begitu pun dengan yang lainnya.

Setelah kepulan asap menipis, kini dapat terlihat dengan jelas doa sosok yang berbeda berdiri ditangah ledakan.

**oOo**

**Konoha Ninja**

Hap!

Naruto berhenti sebentar, mengatur napasnya yang tersengal-sengal. Keringat bercucuran membasahi surai pirangnya. Iris biru safirnya kembali dalam mode teleskop, mencari target dahan selanjutnya.

Semantara Hinata yang berada jauh di depannya kembali mendekati Naruto.

"Naruto-kun," panggil Hinata mengecek keadaan Naruto.

"Jangan mendekat! Apakah kita masih jauh?!"

Hinata terdiam, dia menyadari sesuatu.

"Kita sudah sampai," kata Hinata pelan, dan terdengar sedih hingga memakukan Naruto.

**TBC**.


End file.
